Imperial Ace
Imperial Ace ist ein Actionspiel für das Mobiltelefon, das anders als die meisten für Mobiltelefone konzipierten Spiele über eine dreidimensionale Grafik verfügt. Außerdem nutzt es originale Star-Wars-Musik. Es wurde von FISHLABS Entertainment GmbH entwickelt und nutzt die ABYSS-Engine. Vertrieben wird es von THQ Wireless. Das Spiel war zudem auf BenQ-Siemens EF81-Mobiltelefonen vorinstalliert. Der Spielercharakter ist ein elitärer TIE-Pilot, der nur als Imperiales Ass bezeichnet wird. Mit diesem bestreitet man im Auftrag von Darth Vader und Admiral Piett fünf verschiedene Missionen, jede mit einem anderen Sternjäger der TIE-Serie. Je nach Mission und Wahl eines der drei Schwierigkeitsgrade ist das Ziel, eine unterschiedliche Anzahl eines bestimmten Typs gegnerischer Einheiten oder Gebäude zu vernichten. Angaben des Herstellers Star Wars – Imperial Ace lets the player take part in an invasion on a Rebel controlled planet, Mygeeto. As a TIE fighter ace pilot the player receives his orders from Admiral Piett and Darth Vader himself. The goal is to eliminate every Rebel resistance on the planet. Features *3D Space shooter *Awesome 3D graphics *5 scenarios from space to ground *3 levels of difficulty *Cut scenes with original Star Wars footage *Various sound effects and original Star Wars music Eröffnungstext Handlung Vor kurzem entdeckte das Galaktische Imperium eine starke Präsenz der Rebellen-Allianz auf dem Planeten Mygeeto. Unter dem Befehl von Darth Vader wird eine Flotte Sternzerstörer der Imperium-Klasse gemeinsam mit dem Schlachtschiff Exekutor entsandt, um den Planeten im Zuge einer Invasion zu erobern. Um einen reibungslosen Ablauf zu garantieren, werden die Elite-Piloten der Imperialen Flotte aktiviert, darunter auch das imperiale Ass. In mehreren Kampfmissionen sollen die Rebellen nun dezimiert und schließlich vernichtet werden. Steuerung Das Spiel wird vollständig über die Tastatur gesteuert. Dabei dient die Navigationstaste zum manövrieren und abfeuern der Primärwaffe. Alternativ kann mit den Tasten 4'',''2,6'', sowie ''8 manövriert, und mit den Tasten 5'', * und # gefeuert werden. Die Sekundärwaffe wird mit den Tasten ''7 und 9'' aktiviert. Missionen Planet Orbit :'Handlung:' Von Admiral Firmus Piett erhält man den Auftrag, mit einer Staffel TIE-Jäger den Orbit von Mygeeto nach feindlichen Schiffen zu untersuchen. Dabei trifft man auf mehrere X- und A-Flügler, die man zerstören oder vorbeifliegen lassen kann. Zurück auf der ''Exekutor erkennt Piett, dass die Rebellen-Scouts die imperiale Flotte entdeckt haben und es steht fest, dass die Invasion nun zügig voranschreiten muss. :Raumschiff: TIE-Jäger :Ziel: Den Orbit von Mygeeto nach feindlicher Aktivität untersuchen. Asteroid Field :Handlung: Da der Außenposten der Rebellen auf Mygeeto nun von dem bevorstehenden Angriff weiß, rechnet der Admiral mit einem Angriff der Rebellen-Flotte. Im nahegelegenen Asteroidenfeld Zuborte Ma wurden bereits einige Scouts der Rebellen entdeckt. Der Elite-Pilot wird mit der Aufgabe betraut, die Scouts zu finden und zu vernichten. Nach der Zerstörung einiger X- und Y-Flügler kehrt er zur Exekutor zurück und wird belobigt. Da die Rebellen nun so gut wie nichts über die imperiale Armada wissen, wird die nahende Schlacht vom Imperium gewonnen werden. :Raumschiff: TIE-Abfangjäger :Ziel: Rebellen-Scouts finden und zerstören. ::Schwer: 35 X-Flügler, 15 Y-Flügler ::Mittel: 25 X-Flügler, 12 Y-Flügler ::Leicht: 11 X-Flügler, 6 Y-Flügler Orbital Battle :Handlung: Die Flotte der Rebellen-Allianz nähert sich nun mit Großkampfschiffen und greift die imperiale Flotte an. Admiral Piett befiehlt, sie zu verteidigen und die feindlichen Großkampfschiffe zu vernichten. Mit Hilfe des Asses gelingt es, Fregatten, Korvetten und Transporter der Rebellen zu besiegen. Aufgrund seiner Verdienste wird dem Piloten eine Empfehlung an Darth Vader ausgesprochen. :Raumschiff: TIE-Jagdbomber :Ziel: Weg freikämpfen und die Großkampfschiffe zerstören. ::Schwer: 11 Korvetten, 3 Fregatten, 6 Transporter ::Mittel: 7 Korvetten, 2 Fregatten, 5 Transporter ::Leicht: 2 Korvetten, 1 Fregatte, 2 Transporter Ground Strike :Handlung: Darth Vader leitet nun die Invasion von Mygeeto persönlich. Er befiehlt, die Landung der Bodentruppen zu unterstützen und Raumhäfen sowie Ionenkanonen auf der Planetenoberfläche zu vernichten. Mit einem TIE-Bomber dringt das Ass zur Oberfläche durch und vernichtet Verteidigungsgebäude, Kampfpanzer und Luftgleiter gleichermaßen. Von seinen Leistungen in der dunkle Lord so beeindruckt, dass er sicher ist, dass die Rebellen sehr bald kapitulieren werden. Das Ass kann sich auch künftig der Aufmerksam von Vader sicher sein. :Raumschiff: TIE-Bomber :Ziel: Raumhäufen und Ionenkanonen zerstören. ::Schwer: 6 Kanonen, 8 Raumhäfen ::Mittel: 5 Kanonen, 7 Raumhäfen ::Leicht: 2 Kanonen, 4 Raumhäfen Rebel Base :Handlung: Nachdem der Widerstand der Bodenverteidigung gebrochen wurde, bewegen sich imperiale Truppen auf das Hauptquartier der Rebellen in der Stadt von Mygeeto zu. Bevor die Bodentruppen jedoch in das HQ eindringen können, müssen erst noch einige Energiegeneratoren zerstört werden. Für diese Mission stellt Darth Vader dem Ass seinen persönlichen modifizierten TIE-Jäger zur Verfügung. Auf dem Weg zu den Generatoren vernichtet der Pilot restliche Kampfpanzer, Sternjäger und Geschütztürme, um schließlich auch die Generatoren auszuschalten. Nachdem ihm dies gelungen ist, kehrt er eskortiert von zwei TIE-Jägern zur Exekutor zurück, wo er hoch ausgezeichnet wird. Der dunkle Lord spürt zudem die dunkle Seite der Macht in dem Ass, und er wird seiner Karriere weiter folgen. Die verbliebenen Rebellen werden von der Armada vernichtet. :Raumschiff: TIE-X1-Turbosternjäger :Ziel: Energiegeneratoren zerstören. ::Schwer: 6 Generatoren ::Mittel: 4 Generatoren ::Leicht: 2 Generatoren Gegner In den fünf Missionen trifft der Spieler auf verschiedene Gegner, die auf unterschiedliche Art und Weise angreifen und bekämpft werden müssen. Jeder zerstörte Gegner bringt eine bestimmte Anzahl Punkte ein. *DF.9 Anti-Infanterie Geschützturm: 30 Punkte Besonderheit: Unbeweglich *1.4 FD P-Turm: 30 Punkte Besonderheit: Unbeweglich *T4-B Panzer: 40 Punkte Besonderheit: Unbeweglich *RZ-1 A-Flügel Abfangjäger: 40 Punkte *T-65 X-Flügler: 50 Punkte Besonderheit: Greift auch von hinten an *T-47 Luftgleiter: 50 Punkte Besonderheit: Greift auch von hinten an *BTL-S3 Y-Flügel Sternjäger: 70 Punkte Besonderheit: Greift nur von hinten aus an, Geschützturm feuert im Vorbeiflug auf das Spielerschiff *B-Flügler: 80 Punkte *GR-75 Medium-Transporter: 130 Punkte Besonderheit: Unbeweglich, keine Waffensysteme, Zerstörung nur durch Sekundärwaffen möglich *CR90-Korvette: 130 Punkte Besonderheit: Unbeweglich, keine Waffensysteme, Zerstörung nur durch Sekundärwaffen möglich *EF76-Nebulon-B-Fregatte: 130 Punkte Besonderheit: Unbeweglich, keine Waffensysteme, Zerstörung nur durch Sekundärwaffen möglich *Ionenkanone: 150 Punkte Besonderheit: Unbeweglich *Raumhafen: 150 Punkte Besonderheit: Unbeweglich *Generator: 250 Punkte Besonderheit: Unbeweglich Steuerbare Raumschiffe Im Laufe der fünf Missionen stehen dem Spieler verschiedene Sternjäger der TIE-Serie zur Verfügung. Diese unterscheiden sich in den drei Aspekten Primär- und Sekundärbewaffnung, sowie die Panzerung. Der Spieler kann das Schiff jedoch nicht selbst auswählen, und ist immer an das vorgegebene Schiff gebunden. *TIE-Jäger :Primärbewaffnung: 2 Laserkanonen :Sekundärbewaffnung: keine :Panzerung: Leicht *TIE-Abfangjäger :Primärbewaffnung: 4 Laserkanonen :Sekundärbewaffnung: keine :Panzerung: Mittel *TIE-Jagdbomber :Primärbewaffnung: 6 Laserkanonen :Sekundärbewaffnung: Raketen :Panzerung: Mittel *TIE-Bomber :Primärbewaffnung: 2 Laserkanonen :Sekundärbewaffnung: Protonenbomben :Panzerung: Schwer *TIE-X1-Turbosternjäger :Primärbewaffnung: 2 Laserkanonen :Sekundärbewaffnung: Raketen :Panzerung: Schwer Inhalt Trivia *In der Schiffsauswahl stehen einige Texte in Aurebesh geschrieben. Diese sind jedoch bei jedem Schiff gleich, und haben übersetzt keinerlei Bedeutung. *Wird das Spielerschiff zerstört, so ist die Mission augenblicklich verloren. Dies ist auch die einzige Möglichkeit, die erste Mission zum scheitern zu bringen. *In den restlichen vier Missionen kann die Spielfigur auch verlieren, wenn man zu viele Ziele verfehlt. Zwar lassen sich die Missionen noch zu Ende spielen, werden allerdings als Fehlschlag gewertet und es wird eine alternative Sequenz gezeigt: **''Asteroid Field'': Die Daten der imperialen Armada werden ausgewertet und die Invasion droht zu scheitern. Zur Bestrafung wird das Ass von Admiral Piett aus der Elite-Staffel ausgestoßen. **''Orbital Battle'': Die Invasion wird dadurch gefährdet, dass nicht genug Großkampfschiffe zerstört wurden. Admiral Piett ordnet die Exekution des Asses wegen Feigheit an. **''Ground Strike:'' Die Mission scheitert, wenn nicht genügend Bodenverteidigungseinheiten intakt bleiben. Da Vader keine Fehlschläge toleriert, tötet er das Ass. **''Rebel Base:'' Gelingt es nicht, genügend Generatoren auszuschalten, ist Darth Vader von der Leistung des Elite-Piloten enttäuscht und tötet ihn. Angewidert blickt er auf seinen toten Körper hinab. Weblinks *Pressemitteilung Kategorie:Computer- und Videospiele Kategorie:Handheldspiele Kategorie:Legends-Quellen en:Star Wars: Imperial Ace